


ART post for Surface Tension

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Oral, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a lakefront cabin in Central Oregon is not Sam’s picture of an ideal summer. There’s not much to do in the middle of nowhere besides spend countless hours with Dean or go swimming in the mountain lake. But unknown to them, something lurks underneath the surface of the placid water, almost drowning Sam after their arrival. And just when he thinks his summer can’t get any worse—Sam grows tentacles out of his back. His new limbs seem to like Dean as much as Sam does, seeking out any excuse to wrap themselves around his brother’s body, divulging without a doubt--Sam’s long harbored crush. As the brothers’ discover their new relationship they must also race against the clock to find both the source and a cure for Sam’s tentacles before their dad returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART post for Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surface Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778017) by [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk). 



> I have to thank [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashtraythief**](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) , for their help with all the arting, and the BB gods for making it possible to work with my brain twin and fellow insane person, [](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/)**ephermeralk** , on this project. I had so much fun doing this! <3333

(In chronological order :) - click pics for original size)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/63433/63433_original.png)

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/55842/55842_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/56107/56107_original.jpg)  


[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/59701/59701_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/58369/58369_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/59534/59534_original.jpg)  


bonus:

 

header in bigger version (click):

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/55586/55586_original.jpg)  


Sam, Dean and John solo, in bigger version:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/60139/60139_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/61597/61597_original.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/62846/62846_original.png)

 

also on LJ [here](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/24882.html)


End file.
